Talk:Rose
Improvements needed on this page Information *An enemy box for Rose *List of Dialogue Odd Statement "In the first of Elite Rose in Point Prometheus, they will be able to fight they will be harder and tricky then ever. Her during the part when they after the big daddy's done Helmets, body suits, plasmits, boots, or voice box. After killed by the Elite Rose combat by Spider Splicer after killing by elite rose. Players Will Go Need Proving Grounds Before the Little Sisters Hit the vent with your wrench." This was added by an unregistered contributor. I removed because as far as I know, there is no confirmation that this is even true and frankly, the sentence makes no sense at all. Can someone confirm and perhaps decipher this??? Ant423 15:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like the person was confused and thought the article was about the Rosie Big Daddy. Either that or it was vandalism. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Birthdate?? Where in the game does it say Rose's birthdate and birthplace? I don't remember ever hearing that information. Ant423 15:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that random infobox info is still there. At what point in the game does it say she was born in Santa Monica in 1908 and that she arrived in Rapture in 1948??? Why is it that Rose, but not other minor characters has all this info??? None of that is confirmed anywhere as far as I know, and if it is, there should be some kind of citation, or at least explain in the discussion page. Ant423 04:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) A Rose by any other name... Atlas sends a lackey to go 'let you out' who apparently doesnt even know how to shoot. The Lackey offers his gun to 'Rose' 'if she wont hurt him' and she disembowels him instantly. Thats the quality of the allies Atlas/Fontaine had by that point (and Ryan was going to commit suicide and surrender to that ???) Too bad the game was a complete question mark at that time or you might have been a bit more suspicious (for all the good it would do ... no choices really at all, moral or otherwise) of Atlas and his lies. For all his talk Atlas doesnt really seem to give you much help . I especially like when he says 'We' are going to murder the #$%^& Ryan, when there was very little 'We' involved in virtually the whole game. : Well, Atlas was almost defeated by Ryan when Jack came to rapture. : But, Jack changed everything. He killed Steinman and broke lockdown. He revived dead forest of Arcadia. Then, he successed in blowing up Hephaestus. With only wrench, pistol, shotgun, tommy gun, grenade launcher, crossbow, chemical thrower, and plasmids. Jack was OP. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : Hephaestus only damaged (And only core #3 ... so theer were other ones or all the lights would have gone out...) Couldnt even have done that without that EMP bomb. : Arcadia Forest, Steinman -- not big deals : Only with wrench... except also with how many Plasmids/Tonics (which should have been turning Jack batshit crazy with that many in so a short time...) ?? : And what would have happened if 20 of Ryans REAL security men (also Spliced up or with high power weapns descended on Jack at once ?? How about a flotilla of 20 Security Bots and a dozen turrets for an ambush? Can you say 'the "Late" Son of Ryan' .... But Ryan obviously didnt want that. : Atlas was hiding from stuff like that (keeping his head down) . Jack wasnt and Ryan could have gooshed him if he really wanted to. : .. amazing he (Atlas/Fontaine) actually came out into the open at the Smugglers Hideout (maybe he knew a few more secret passages there... he did disappear pretty quick once those Splicers were after him) -- maybe he was just going to run for his life in the Sub at that point and really didnt think much of Jack's chances ). : Testxyz (talk) 14:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC)' : Ryan committed suicide because of more significant reason than Atlas and his goons. If he had wanted to beat Atlas at that point, all he needed to do was tell Jack to kindly drown himself or give him the shortwave radio. : Ryan committed suicide because he had finally come to the realization that his ideals and his following them had led to a wreck of a city under the sea, filled with insane or dead people. He had let everyone down, including himself. Life was not worth living for him in a world where his ideals could not work. Brainwasher5 (talk) 12:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC)